fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ouranos Britannia
|previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Kingdom of Eurodon |status = Deceased |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , born as was an legendary human male, who is believed to been the demigod son of the and Aether and the mortal woman Hemera. Tyranus was born during the later years of the Great War after Hyland defended the helpless from the Daedra and the Inferno. Wanting to become an Knight Magi to help against the Daedra, applied to be trained when he turned 16 and became an fulll-fledged knight at 20. Tyranus throughout the years would eventually became Senior Commander and at the end of the Great War, parted ways with his close friends, and formed the kingdom of Eurodon. It's been believed Tyranus is also the incarnation of Aether. Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities : Ouranos was a highly skilled swordsman, who was proven to been one of the better swordsman of his time, only surpassed by Hyland and the ancestor of Charlemagne. Regardless, he's shown the capabilities to become an candiate of Sword Saint, and utilized many methods of swordsplay yet to be officially "created" such as the capability of dual-wielding, which became more commonly known as Jar'Kai. Master Swordsmanship: As one of the greatest swordsman of Eurasian history, his prowess is like Hyland and many others, became a legendary mythical aspect of his character, said to had challanged the Beelzebub himself to test their swordplay. His swift skill and physical conditioning allowed him to overcome the Daedric Lord and went on to take our entire legions of the daedra during the final battle of the Great War. According to legend, as a Senior Commander and among the first Knight Magi, he's a master in every form of swordplay method and even types no matter the size. * : Is a swordsmanship technique that's been attributed to a limited number of historical swordsman who's skill in the sword and accounts lead them to believe to performed a impossible technique. The technique itself is described as slashing down at the opponent and then immediately back up, hence the name "swollow reversal" or "return" as it mimics the motion of a swollow's tail. Due to the sword required to perform this, along weight which be 1.5 or 2.0 heavier then a normal sword. The inertia with the laws, it be impossible to stop its acceleration instantly, however this technique is applied to those who was able to do just that, and deliver a devestating blow, with it 50% being fatal. The name was applied to a number of swordsman who did this similar technique in the past, and is not a historical technique. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ouranos knows some form of martial arts, capable of entering unarmed combat against unarmed daedra and even armed. While not his field of expertise per say, he was still credited as one of the early Knight Magi's Martial Art teacher to the coming generation of his time. Enhanced Strength: Ouranos was a fairly physically imposing figure as a Senior Commander, who had the stregth to pull off the Tsubame Gaeshi technique during the Great War. He's able to use heavy weapons with some relative ease with some tiny struggle. However, trained since his childhood, he's capable of carrying at least 5x-10x his own weight, and exert physical energy to cause stagger. However many believed his physical strength stemmed from his possbility in being God the Father's demigod son. Immense Reflexes & Agility: As a swordsman, Ouranos held great reflexes and greater agility then the normal human, having unnaturally high athelticism and performed acrobatic feats. He's able to react with daedra with High Speed, or simialr magic power during the Great War. Expert Strategist & Tactician: As Senior Commander, Ouranos was effectively the "second-in-command" when the rank of Grandmaster was not implemented. He's believed to been a great strategist during the Great War and alongside Hyland even better with shared information, and different persepectives. He fully understands what to do and how to coordinate efforts of the Knight Magi, taking into accound of other factors that has the potential to appear. He knows every plan will never fall suit perfectly, and always has a secondary strategy along with a third and at least a fourth. Leadership: Ouranos was one of the first ever leaders of Eurasia after the Great War ended. He would depart from Hyland and began the foundations of the kingdom of Eurodon, first forming its capital city Eurodon (at the time would be a city-state before its expansion). Durings his time as the first king of Eurodon, his inspiration and confidence to form the goverment and civilisation came to calling of the Gods of Twelve, forming a covenant pact with him and became the Chosen guidence of the gods. Through his reign, he ruled with unspoken passion and love for his subjects, even going as far to commonly walk Eurodon's streets to greet his people. Equipment Trivia & Notes Trivia & Notes *Tyranus' is named after , otherwise more known as Dooku in the the universe. *Physically based on from . Category:Legendary figures Category:Human Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:Sword Magic User Category:Ancient Characters